Transparent displays, such as a transparent light emitting display (LED), may be provided to augment pre-existing display units. The transparent display allows a viewer to see through the transparent display simultaneously while being presented information being presented on the display.
The transparent display may be implemented in a vehicle. The vehicle is ideal for a transparent display because the transparent display allows the operator of the vehicle to view mechanical elements to the rear of display (ex. gauges) while simultaneously being served information on the transparent display.
The transparent display may convey information, such as information directed to road conditions, weather, vehicle status, and the like. Thus, the operator of the vehicle may rely on the display of the transparent display to safely and efficiently operate the vehicle.
Multiple transparent displays may be provided to further augment an existing display. In addition to providing the multiple transparent displays along with mechanical displays, the multiple transparent displays may be provided as a stand-alone unit.
The multiple transparent displays, when superimposed upon each other, may provide a three-dimensional (3D) effect. In particular, an image may be provided on a first layer and altered slightly on a second layer to produce a combined image. The combined image may appear to the viewer as 3D. Multiple transparent displays may be referred to as multi-layer transparent displays throughout this disclosure.
Thus, by providing the viewer with a 3D image, a multiple transparent display may achieve a more graphically stimulating experience than that a mere two-dimensional (2D) graphical presentation. The 3D combined image may be more robust in alerting the viewer with information associated with the multiple transparent displays.
In certain applications, such as a dashboard display of a vehicle, presenting 3D multi-layer transparent displays may lead to an enhanced user experience. For example, the 3D multi-layer transparent displays may be placed over a mechanical gauge integrated as part of the vehicle. The 3D multi-layer transparent display may cause the mechanical gauge to appear as 3D. This 3D appearance may serve as an enhanced user experience.